The present invention relates to a library apparatus.
As a background art of this technical field, JP-A-07-326166 is disclosed. In JP-A-07-326166, at the time of treating a double-sided readable/writable recording medium, there is disclosed “since directions of front and rear surfaces are also set so as to reduce the necessity of reversing it, the trouble of specifying storage positions one by one through a user is saved.”